1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to methods for testing electronic devices, especially to a method for testing a wireless connection of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, digital photo frames etc, usually have wireless functions for data transmission, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) and Bluetooth™. To ensure that a wireless connection of an electronic device is functioning as expected requires a series of tests before being put into use. Typically, in a laboratory, electronic devices are subjected to functional tests performed by R&D engineers for validating the performance thereof.
A functional test line of the electronic devices has many workstations, each of which has one test for a component or a functional item. In a conventional testing procedure, the testing of a wireless connection is performed manually through operating each of the electronic devices.